Angel of Darkness
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: What if Ken succeded in planting the dark spiral on Patamon?


****

Angel of Darkness

__

I do not own Digimon. I just love it! 

"You should really have Flymon trim his nails back," Patamon said, squirming in Flymon's grasp.

"You won't know anything until what it's like to be my slave!" Ken said, bringing the dark spiral to Patamon.

"No! Patamon!" TK cried out, "Ken, leave him alone!"

Patamon gasped as the cold dark ring was put around his body. He began to feel a very funny sensation in him.

"Patamon!" TK shouted, "Patamon! Nooo!"

"I don't believe it!" Tai groaned, "first Agumon and now Patamon?"

Patamon's eyes glowed red. 

"Now, Patamon, dark digivolve!"

"Patamon dark digivolve to….DarkAngemon!" Angemon no longer looked as trusting and kind as the first time he digivovled. Instead, his white feather wings were changed to black leathery ones, jagged like those of Devimon. He grew fangs and the blue wrap was red, his skin black. The black spiral was like a snake curled around his neck and chest.

"Ange--Angemon?" TK stuttered, tears blinding his vision. 

"It can't be," Kari gasped.

TK stepped forward to his beloved digimon, "Angemon, don't you recognize me?"

"TK, get away from there!" Matt screamed.

"Hand of fate!!"

TK gasped and screamed as his digimon friend sent his 'hand of fate' toward him. He would've been dead if Matt hadn't pushed him away. TK's tears only kept streaming down his face.

"No," he groaned, "Angemon, _why?_" TK stood up and wiped his tears from his cheeks. "You just wait, Ken! You're going to pay big time!"

"Ohhh, I love it when they talk tough!" Ken cackled.

"Giga blaster!" DarkMetalGreymon shouted.

"We've got to get out of here!" Yolei cried.

"Not without Angemon!" TK cried back.

"I don't think Angemon wants to go," Ken said gruffly. "He'd rather stay here and be my slave!"

"Come with me, TK!" Matt ordered, grabbing his hand, "we'll come back again."

"No, I can't leave him!" TK argued, stepping back to Angemon, "ANGEMON!"

"He doesn't remember you, TJ!" Davis said, "let's go before we get ourselves killed!"

And before TK could tell Davis how to correctly say his name, they were back in the classroom.

"No, we should've stayed and stopped him!" TK shouted, "what's wrong with you?"

"TK, I know how you feel…" Tai began and then TK just continued to shout.

"No you don't, Tai!"

"Sure I do, he has Metalgreymon under his power also, but---"

"That's different! Angemon is a different digimon. He's an angel, he's not supposed to be evil! Tai, you were all older when we were in the digiworld first and I was just 8! Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"TK, listen--"

"No, _you_ listen!" TK snapped. 

Tai's, mouth dropped open _First Matt and now TK? Now way!_

"It was so hard for me to be alone in the digiworld. I only had Patamon to count on. Then he finally digivovled to Angemon and beat Devimon. Well, now he looks like Devimon's twin brother!"

"Don't worry, we can get him back. " Tai told him. "We have to think of some kind of plan now."

"Plan? How?" TK demanded, "it's HOPELESS!"

His remark shocked everyone in the room. Matt walked up to him and turned his little brother around and looked him in the eyes, "TK Taikashi, I don't _ever_ want you to talk like that again! Do you hear me?! What would Mom think?"

"Matt, I hoped and hoped that Mom and Dad would get back together and they hadn't have they?"

"TK, listen, you can't lose hope, it's---"

"I know, I know," TK muttered, then he lowered his head, "I'm going to go for a walk." He turned and walked away.

He heard footsteps behind him in a fast pace, "TK, wait up!" Kari called out.

TK wanted to run but decided to slow down and stop for her. He turned around, "what, Kari?"

"Listen, I'm very sorry about Angemon." Kari said, "I want to help get him back for you."

TK smiled, "really?"

"Of course, for all I know Gatomon could be next." She returned his smile and said, "I have an idea, remember when Myotismon came to our world and our digimon shot arrows at our brothers?"

He nodded, "yes, I remember."

"Then, I was thinking," Kari said, "what would happen if they shot at us?"

"What if we get like dead or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Kari, are you serious?"

Kari sighed, "well, it worked on our brothers. Their digimon warped digivolved. Here, I have an other idea. Gatomon can diovlve to an angel digmon too. So she's the only one who can fight Angemon."

"Hmm, yeah, makes sense," TK said, holding his chin. He smiled, "Kari, I think you're right! Our digimon are pretty powerful. I remember the first time Patomon digivovled to Angemon. He took Devimon all on his own! He's a champion, but he has the power of an ultimate digimon almost."

"It might be the only way, TK," Kari said.

"Then, what if it doesn't work? What would we do next?"

"TK, we've got to try." She pressed, "if it doesn't work, then we'll have to think of something else."

TK sighed, "okay, let's go back."

They were all waiting again for TK and Kari to return. "Are you going to be okay, TK?" Matt asked.

TK nodded solemnly.

"K, let's go!" Tai urged. They went back into the digiport for the next showdown with the Digimon Emporoer, Ken and their digimon whom he used as his puppets.

Ken and the others were waiting for them. "Aw, come back for more?" he asked. "DarkAngemon, DarkMetalGreymon, finish them!"

TK looked at Kari and gave her the signal. She nodded and gave the same signal to Gatomon, "ready for that old magic, Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"I've been ready!" Gatomon cried.

"Gatomon digivovle to…..Angewomon!"

"Whoaaa!" Davis moaned, "wow!" he looked at Veemon, "I wish you could digivolve to an angel digimon, Veemon."

"Hey, what's wrong with Flamdramon?" Veemon asked.

"Angemon," Angewomon said, "do you remember me?"

"Away, wench!" DarkAngemon snarled.

__

Guess not, she thought. _I don't want to hurt him. Not when I start to have feelings for him._ She reluctantly held her arm out, "Celestial, arrow!" _Forgive me, Angemon._ She did not want to fight him. Angemon and Angewomon were close friends. When they fought together for the first time, side by side while fighting Myotismon, she noticed what a great partner and companion he was. 

Her arrow hit the spiral, cracked it a bit, but it did not dematerialize. 

TK let out a sad groan. _I hope Angemon comes back._ He wished, _he just has to!_

Davis put his hands on his hips, "well, I think we can use some more reinforcements, don't you? Yolei, Cody?" he looked at the others.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Yolei mumbled, wishing she was at home. She got her digivice ready, "Hawkmon?"

"Let's go," Cody said, "Armordillomin, it's time to do some digging."

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to….Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to….Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Armodillomon Armor Digivolve to Digmon, the drill of power!"

"Here we go!" Flamedramon shouted. They all took on DarkGreymon together as Angewomon took DarkAngemon by herself.

"I don't think I can watch this!" TK cried, "it's like a scary movie!"

Angewomon flew to Angemon, her hands in his, their fingers stretched out, her nails on her ungloved hand scrached his. They snarled at one another. Angewomon kept wishing it were a dream. They flew around in their fight.

"Hand of fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Mega Claw!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"I wish we had the rest of the gang here," Tai said to Matt, who was riding Garurumon. 

"Yeah, me too," Matt agreed. "But we're on our own," he bent down to whisper in Garurumon's ear, "let's go, we've got to help!"

"Hey, waiting for us?" Tai heard Sora cry out behind him. Joe, and Izzy were with her, along with their digimon. Too bad Mimi was still in America. They could really use her right now, even though she complained about just about everything.

"Hey, guys!" Tai laughed, "man, I'm glad to see you guys!" just then Halsemon, FlameDramon and Digmon moved to avoid Dark Metalgreymon's attack. "We need a little back up…"

"Ready guys?" Izzy said asked.

"Oh, sure, why not," Tentomon said. 

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kaubuterrimon!"

"Biyomon digivovle to…Birdramon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

They joined the fight with Dark MetalGreymon and DarkAngemon.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Metalgreymon and Angemon took shots. Their spirals weakened but still remained on them. They were a bit confused for a moment and then regained their fake evilness.

"Again!" Tai urged.

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Celestial Arrow!" _Angemon and Metalgreymon, forgive me…_

The spirals broke off! Metalgreymon turned to his normal orange color and looked around, "what is going on?"

Angemon fell asleep when the dark spiral broke off. Angewomon had to swoop to catch him before he fell and hit the ground. "Angemon, can you hear me?" she asked. From behind the helmet, a tear fell. "Angemon, Angemon, wake up, please!"

"Ughhhhh," Angemon groaned, "what happened?"

Angewomon smiled, "you're awake," she gushed, about to hug and kiss him, "thank goodness I thought we've…" she cleared her throat when she realized what she was saying, everyone was watching her. She heard TK running up. "I mean…good to have you back, Angemon." She stood up and stepped aside so TK can reach him.

"Angemon, I knew you'd be back!" he hugged his guardian.

"Back?" Angemon whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"You little fools!" Ken shouted, "you keep getting in my way! Let's go, Seadramon!" 

"Master, maybe--" Wormmon started humbly.

"Be quiet! You're punished, Wormmon!"

"But I didn't do anything," he mumbled.

"Someday, Ken, you'll get yours! You just wait and see!" Davis shouted at him as he flew away.

"Angemon, are you alright?" Kari asked.

"I think so," he said as he stood up. He groaned and de-digivovled back to Patamon.

TK picked him up immediately, "Patamon! Oh, I'm so glad you're not evil!"

"I'm not evil, TK!" Patamon muttered.

"Of course you're not!" TK laughed, "Patamon, you digivolve to an angel!"

The other digimon de-digovled. Gatomon wondered just what she did and thought while she was Angewomon. The next time she digivolves, she might get to understand it more. But until then, she had other things to worry about.

****

So, what do you guys think? Didn't know there would be a bit of romance in there, no would you? There's a picture to go with this, so email me if you want to see it. GameGirl. Review, please! Don't let me sick Dark Angemon on you!


End file.
